Current developments in integrated circuits have made possible the design of commercial television receivers in which signal processing is performed digitally. In such receivers broadcast TV signals are typically processed through a conventional tuner and IF section and then converted to digital format for further processing. Desirably, the analog-to-digital converter (ADC) should perform the conversion to 8-bit accuracy in order to provide adequate resolution during processing and display of the received signal. However, currently available 8-bit ADC's capable of operating at the video bandwidth either dissipate excessive power or are too large to be produced with acceptable yields, especially when they are to be utilized in relatively low cost mass produced television receivers. One solution to these difficulties has been to digitize the analog signal with 7-bit accuracy while dithering the input signal by one-half LSB at the horizontal line scanning rate. The dither tends to increase the accuracy but introduces other artifacts which can degrade the processed signal.